<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve got kudos by Alastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014459">You’ve got kudos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel'>Alastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我也不知道为什么<br/>一篇该首发AO3的文，却在AO3被墙后才搬过来<br/>唏嘘不已</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles几乎是撞开了宿舍门，在Sean回过头来满脸惊吓的注视下冲到自己的书桌前，他拂开桌面上的一堆散开的论文纸业，两本基因学期刊，三本新买的推理小说，还有一些手写的稿纸和两个膨化食品袋，拨云见日般挖出了他的电脑。接着他按下开机键激活休眠的屏幕，看也不看就伸手向后精准抓住转椅扶手往自己拉近，接着甩下书包从里头掏出一个塑封包装，一边用嘴撕开封口一边落座。从他靠近书桌起到用牙齿叼起干粮双手按上键盘开始打字的动作行云流水一气呵成，Sean打心底里欣赏Charles与灵感赛跑的效率以及投入创作时朴素至极的饮食诉求，而作为一个贴心好室友，他转回自己电脑屏幕前重新投入游戏时已不再使用语音与队友联系。</p><p>双人宿舍里一时只有敲打键盘和鼠标点击的声音互相应和。两个小时后Sean从洗手间出来，才看到Charles反蹬了一下书桌腿，熟练地操作转椅移动到书架那边去，咬着手指抬头看那些书脊上的书名，思索着应该取下哪一本来查阅相关信息。<br/>“联谊怎么样？Charles？”尽管不抱期望，Sean还是决定问他一句。<br/>Charles对这句问话做出回应时已经是30秒以后了，他含混地答道，“茶挺好的，出乎我的意料，手工曲奇可就真的差强人意。”<br/>Sean立即为自己还会再次问Charles这种问题感到羞愧。</p><p>室友出门后Charles又回到书桌前聚精会神地敲了半小时键盘，完成新的章节后他松了口气，这周稿子的储备已经够用了。<br/>打开西彻斯特之星界面时，Charles心情愉悦地哼着点不太成调的连贯音节，他熟练地从自己的专栏里调出昨天发出的新章页面，从进入网站时弹出的提示窗口他已经看到了这章的热度指数，无论是赞和评论的数量都达到了这部新作目前的最高峰，Charles对这个数值很满意，他从扔在脚边的书包里再掏出一袋方包，粗暴撕咬包装的同时滚动页面到下方查看评论。Charles先照常把评论区粗略浏览了一遍，没有发现超过三行的，这让他有些失望，毕竟这章无论从情节还是主角间的对手戏都是他精心构设，算得上故事的第一个小高潮，他渴望能有些比“啊啊巨巨你写得棒极了求更新”更多一点实质性内容的评论出现——当然他对所有留言的读者都真诚而衷心地怀着感激，而“太棒了”和“求更新”在某种程度上也足够给他鼓励。之后Charles安慰自己，Magneto还没上线留言不是吗，虽然上一章和上上一章他的留言较之以往也简短了不少，但那些毕竟是过渡章节，这一章的话…这时Charles滚动鼠标的手指停住了，他分明看到了那个ID，但那个ID下面并没有如Charles预想的那样留下至少超过15行的长篇大论。只有短短的一个词。<br/><b>“精彩。”</b><br/>一个词！<br/>Charles瞪着那个词直到屏幕上的光亮让他的眼睛开始酸胀，之后他重新抓起不觉间滑落的鼠标去点击那个ID进入个人空间查看他的评论记录，发现他在几小时前还给另一位作者留下了一篇长达8行的评论，虽然基本都是捉虫和对情节的逻辑性提出质疑，但Charles可没漏看他那句肯定那位作者进步的鼓励。<br/>一股沉重的失落感袭击了Charles，他连嘴里的吐司也咽不下去了。</p><p>Charles原本的计划是在回复完评价后再备好一章存货，毕竟现在还不到9点，Sean大概不会在12点前回来，这意味着他还有3小时珍贵的绝对安静的时间，足够再完成一个章节了。然而此刻的Charles失去了写作的意愿，他漫无目标地戳开一些收藏夹里的网站，又打开推特和tumblr看了几眼，对那些多达三位数的通知角标也提不起多大兴趣。<br/>这么荒废了90分钟后，Charles决定振作一点，至少先回复一下评论，或许他可以开玩笑般用轻松的语调问问Magneto最近回复变得越来越简短的原因？他重新切换到西彻斯特之星的页面，而在进入自己专栏前，忍不住鬼使神差地又刷新了一次Magneto的个人主页，这就发现了更打击他的事实，Magneto目前在线，并且刚给又一位作者留下了文评，超过8行。<br/>Charles委屈地撅起嘴，他瞪着那个标识在线的紫色光点，眼眶都红了起来。</p><p>Charles在刚满16岁时就上了本市乃至本州最好的Genosha大学，尽管他相当漂亮又极其聪明，但无论是在高中还是至今的大学阶段里都还没来得及谈恋爱。毕竟他15岁时就开始在网络上写本格推理小说了，3年过后他进步显著，在这个领域的网络写手里，ProfessorX这个ID算是有点名气，也积累了为数不少的拥趸。西彻斯特之星是个门槛颇高的网络文学论坛，首发连载的都是签约写手，Charles已经在这里出过两本官方定制了，新作更是有很大的正式出版希望。他学业成绩一直优异，而基于自己的兴趣，他在主修基因学的同时还辅修了心理学，除此之外他还需要大量阅读各种参考书籍，对于自己的业余创作确实倾注了尽可能多的时间、精力和心血。<br/>这样一来Charles可确实没多少闲暇享受校园恋爱了，在他截止到目前的18年人生里，Charles自认为最接近心上人定义的好感对象是自己直系学长Logan的室友，机械工程硕士生Erik Lehnsherr。可是，他对Erik还仅仅停留在单方面心仪阶段，根本谈不上发展。<br/>但Charles也从未想过，他会在因为其他人体会到这如鲠在喉且酸涩难言的…就像是…失恋的滋味。<br/>因为他最重视的那位两年来一直跟随和支持他的读者抛弃了他，或者说，马上就要抛弃他了。</p><p>Charles难过得想哭，他的心脏刺痛，呼吸困难。<br/><b><s>并且深深感觉自己不会再爱了。</s></b><br/>他缓缓合上了电脑屏幕，沉重地走到床边栽倒下去。<br/>去他的新作出版，<b>我要弃坑！</b><br/>Charles伤心地赌气地想，很快就这么乱糟糟地睡着了。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles与这位ID为Magneto的读者的孽缘始于两年前，彼时Charles刚拿到Genosha大学的offer，趁着振奋的心情在西彻斯特之星上开始连载一篇他已经完稿可以日更发布的中短篇新作。<br/>那算是当时他的得意之作，Charles最为自得的部分是密室的构思以及嫌犯隐藏的动机，他把整篇分为五节发出，案件在第四节已经侦破并完整揭秘了犯案手法，而第五节全是用来溯洄铺陈嫌犯的心路，以升华整篇的主体彰显人性中真实的丑恶和善意。Charles简直要为自己的完美架构和巧妙构思赞叹，他在创作时还特意运用了与平日不同的笔触和文风来为此篇创作注入一些文学性——这对从小起热爱写作的Charles来说当然算不上什么有难点的操作。<br/>这篇作品自发布起就收获了很多好评，随着揭秘过程中一个个伏笔和线索的成功对应，在发布到第三节时热度指数就达到了当时同期发布作品中的最高值，网站管理员甚至把这篇用系统消息推送给了所有会员。 <br/>而当第四节发布以后，Charles却在那些带着大堆惊叹号和网络流行语气词的好评中发现了一则与众不同的评论，这么容易被他注意到是因为那个评论框毫不夸张地占满了整个电脑屏幕，Charles目瞪口呆地粗略估算了一下，怎么也得有他每次四分之一的更新量那么多。 <br/>一般来说收到长评都会让Charles非常开心，何况他当时还只有16岁，收到读者如此隆重的回馈简直能让他原地起飞。Charles先是把屏幕压下了一点傻笑了几秒，他得保证等会仔细阅读时带着新鲜感的惊喜，之后他站起身强行克制避免自己弹跳着去拿零食，再之后他精心挑选了一包黄油蜂蜜薯片，怀着犒赏自己的激动心情再回到书桌前坐定，打算好好品味这则评论。<br/>然而看到第三行他的嘴角就已经塌下去了。<br/>这个ID没有上传头像，系统自带的灰白头像框看上去就非常、非常的冷漠，下方的基本资料显示出这位已经是五年以上的老会员了，没有发表过主题，但评论数多达2000以上，属于Charles分外注重的那部分资深读者，当然后来他知道了这个ID简直是全站读者中毫无疑问的大魔王般的存在，远不只是资深那么简单。<br/>从这位读者评论的措辞来看，平实而毫无花哨，不带任何交际辞令，虽然算不上无礼，但直接又非常犀利。他用了一行文字来肯定Charles这篇作品的整体架构和叙事方式，接下来就一条条列起了他从第一节就暴露出的各种细小但确实存在的bug，而给了Charles会心一击的，则是这位读者列出了一组力学方程并建了个简易模型甚至还附上了一张手绘的分析示意图告诉他，他苦心构想的密室手法根本无法在现实情况里实践成功。 <br/>接下来的半小时Charles都在演算那些算式和方程，这仿佛是理工生的条件反射历程过后，他悲哀地发现对方是对的。 </p><p>那一瞬间挫败的激流熄灭了他愤怒而不甘的小火苗，Charles满脸诅丧地把脸转回屏幕，他要受的打击可还没完呢，比方说接下来这句——“我觉得作者年纪尚幼而缺乏丰富的社会经历，虽然创作机会平等，个人因素情有可原，但把八年级才有的愤世和过剩的自我意识强加给圆滑缜密的32岁嫌犯就相当不可取了。”<br/>Charles的心又被“年纪尚幼”和“八年级”补了两刀，他合上了电脑屏幕，再看下去他不确定自己还有没有勇气发最后一节了。<br/>低落了一会的Charles重新抬起头，往嘴里塞了最后两片薯片以给自己鼓劲打气，他觉得自己还是得看完那则评论不能逃避，即使情感上Charles已感到万分诅丧和委屈并对继续受虐表示万分拒绝，理智也告诉他这才是能让他进步的磨砺。<br/>于是他咬紧牙关把那评论看完了，好在后半段那位读者对他提出一些建议时的措辞倒是温和了些，不再具有溢出屏幕的攻击性，而在他再次刷新页面之后，Charles有些意外地发现Magneto大魔王刚刚给了他一则新留言。 <br/>“你有很大的潜力和进步空间，我会<b>一直</b>关注你的。” <br/>Charles把“一直”这个词反复看了几遍，才缓缓把憋着的一口气吐出来。<br/>这到底是恐吓还是恐吓啊，Charles抽了抽鼻子想，然后趴上书桌把头歪在胳膊上，弯着眼睛笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>说好的<b>一直</b>呢！这个大骗子！<br/>Charles在被Sean叫醒后摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，他上午还有主修课程，作为好学生他从来不允许自己缺堂，只好抓紧时间洗漱准备。<br/>浴室里的蒸汽很快熏热了他的眼睛，Charles借机终于让眼泪流了下来。</p><p>既然16岁的Charles都有直面大魔王碾压式吊打的勇气，已经18岁的Charles当然不会懦弱到真的做出随意弃坑的举动，但他确实想停更一段时间以调整最近尤其患得患失的心态。原本这周疯狂更新的主因就是由于下半周Raven要过来探望，现在倒成了Charles暂时逃避写作的借口。<br/>偶尔现充也是不错的选项。<br/>然而没有男朋友叫什么现充…比这更糟的是，他最近甚至都没见过Erik。<br/>人生艰难。Charles这么想着，缓缓倒在图书馆角落这张最安静的，他独自一人坐着的书桌上。</p><p> </p><p>Charles靠着出站口的栏杆发呆，接着他的注意力被一个戴黑色礼帽穿风衣的男人牵引过去，然后是在靠墙那排椅子上独自坐着的半驼着背的老妇人…他又来了，日常写作的题材让他养成即时观察和分析的习惯，甚至会把视线所及范围内较有特征的人迅速设定成一个角色。Charles意识到自己思维不自觉的沉浸后用力甩了甩头，重新把视线投入出站口时，他看见了Erik Lehnsherr。<br/>Charles的脸在一秒内红透了，天哪他看到自己刚才傻乎乎的模样了吗？<br/>Erik穿着棒球外套和牛仔裤，看起来英俊挺拔一如往常，他背着个装得很满的背包，似乎刚结束一段不算太短的旅途，在与Charles对上视线后Erik就朝他走近，平素有些冷硬的脸部线条在走得够近时似乎柔和了一点，“Charles，接人？” <br/>Charles看着他点头，“我在等我妹妹，我是说，Erik…好久不见。”说完他就想咬自己舌头，他们不在一个院区也不在同个宿舍区，在面积辽阔的G大里，两周不见实在算不上有多久。<br/>对方绿色眼睛里的光芒在听到Charles说出他的名字时柔和起来，Erik简短解释自己去了外祖家一趟，接着问Charles等的车几点到，并邀请他一起打车返校。Charles对此当然不会有任何反对意见，他在接下来的半小时内都与Erik聊得很愉快。得益于来自Logan的零星信息，Charles挺早就知道他们有些共同点，例如喜欢推理小说，国际象棋和英式足球——好吧这一项Charles只略懂一点点，现在整体来说Charles的心情好多了，虽然Erik在他们交谈的间隙里看了几次手机让他略微有点在意，但他们的交流让Charles切实愉悦到当Raven气冲冲地逼近他眼前时，Charles才发现她已经出站了。<br/>接着Charles有些尴尬地为他们做了介绍，并伸手拉扯Raven的外套后摆试图阻止她过于明显地上下打量Erik，显然她是知道些Charles的小秘密的。<br/>“Erik，久仰大名，能不能请你帮忙拍张照。”Raven对Erik露出不见外的甜美笑容，Erik在回以简短问候后点头，想要接过她的手机，却被Raven抬起手收了回去。<br/>“我是说，帮帮忙，让我给你们俩拍一张照。”<br/>Charles在她脑袋后面用气声问她意欲何为，兴致勃勃的Raven充耳不闻。<br/>Erik倒是没有问需要他和Charles合照的原因，只是耸一下肩表示默许，Charles起先站着不动，就被Raven拉到身边又往前推了一把，为了避免更加尴尬他只好小心地挪了过去站在Erik身侧。<br/>“亲密一点伙计们！”<br/>Charles僵着没有动，Erik从容地把手搭了过来，Charles就被半揽在怀里了，他以为自己做到了悄悄地偷眼去看对方，事实上他转头的动静足够大了，这让Erik也低头看过来。</p><p>“啊，简直完美。”Raven在对面录着视频感叹。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的宿舍各位于G大的西边和北边，所以进入校园不久就得道别。Charles被Raven挽着胳膊，开始收敛自己不舍的情绪，准备迈步的时候却被Erik叫住了。<br/>
Charles迅速带着Raven旋了半圈转过身来，Erik拿下他的背包拉开拉链从最上头的空间里取出一个牛皮纸袋，他伸手递给Charles，“礼物。”<br/>
光是Erik送自己礼物这个事实已经足够振奋人心了，更何况他还补充说明了礼物的具体内容，“是一些手工曲奇饼，”并有些迟疑地加了一句，“希望你喜欢。”<br/>
Charles说谢谢的时候眼睛都在发亮。<br/>
“Charles热爱所有的手工制甜品。”Raven非常会读空气地插话，“足够好吃的话他跟你结婚也没问题。”<br/>
Charles磨着牙瞪向Raven，他的脸红得比在车站时还厉害，Erik却因为这句话轻声笑起来，笑声低沉悦耳，Charles都不敢朝他看，他觉得自己的脸要被从里到外烧伤了。<br/>
“我…很喜欢，也很高兴，是你祖母做的吗？”Charles低着头用手指紧紧拧着纸袋口，最后一句纯属没话找话。<br/>
Erik轻咳着含混地嗯了一声，同时转头看一眼旁边的喷水池，再转回来，“我也很高兴，下次见，Charles。”<br/>
Charles对于不知道是何时的过于笼统的“下次”有点怅然，但还是抬起头微笑着向Erik挥手。</p><p>Raven挽着他走出往反方向前进的Erik听不见的距离后，转过头来目光炯炯地盯着她哥哥。<br/>
“他喜欢你，Charles，快把他钓到手。”<br/>
“…能换个动词吗？”Charles还在看那袋曲奇，恍惚地抓不住话里的重点。<br/>
“泡到手？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“把到手？”<br/>
Charles终于开始用膝盖从后面撞自己妹妹的膝弯。<br/>
他们打闹着往Charles的宿舍区走，并未发现已走远一段的Erik又回望了一眼。</p><p>Charles把Raven安置在访客专用的宿舍楼，再回了一趟自己的宿舍以珍藏起Erik的礼物。兄妹俩一起出外用餐后照例来到甜品店，本以为Raven会像以往一样不管Charles是否听得懂灌给他一大堆高中女生话题和明星八卦，没想到她这次话比自己还少，一直握着手机并不时划开屏幕偷笑。Charles则完全不想看手机，他把推送消息都关了，就只得无趣地吸着他的饮料不满抱怨，“我能把你的手机扔了吗？”<br/>
Raven一边头也不抬地打字一边反驳，“我也会扔了你的，亲爱的，现在你知道我的感受了？上次，我们一起吃饭那次，你一直端着手机浏览和回复新章的评论。”<br/>
Charles的心又被刺了一下，他决定赶紧中止这个话题免得使今天巧遇Erik获得的好心情全盘泡汤。Raven这时把手机放了下来，“好吧，那么我们来聊聊Erik？他是你那篇坑掉的文中另一个主角原型对吗？”<br/>
Charles把饮料呛进了气管，Raven绕过桌子手忙脚乱地拍着他的背，开始对他施与并没有什么实质性帮助的抢救措施。<br/>
在Charles又能正常呼吸以后，他才喘着气不可置信地看着Raven，“你看我的文？为什么会看？”<br/>
“对不起，你的那些宝贝烧脑推理文我真的看不下去，”Raven诚挚地说，“我只看了那一篇，毕竟冒险故事还算有趣，而且由于某些原因，我几乎都会背诵里面虽然不多但足够明显的关于Max这个角色的外貌和气质描写，所以你可别想瞒过我，Francis。”<br/>
Charles吸了一口气想要说点什么，又剧烈咳嗽起来。</p><p>伪现充的生活让人身心俱疲，幸而Raven表示第二天她自有安排无需陪同，Charles在晚上九点回到宿舍时就直奔他的床瘫倒上去，两天前的九点还是该开始码第二章更新的时候呢，我都堕落成啥样了，Charles惭愧地想。而从中午开始一直萦绕心头的谜题也让他难以释怀，所以Charles还是挣扎着起身坐到了书桌前，他在叹息间打开电脑，刷新网站后闷闷不乐地进了自己的专栏，系统提示他已经不算新的那章又增加了三十多条评论，即使兴趣不是太大，Charles还是在去找自己的那个坑之前点开了页面，把滚动条直接拉下去，在拉到底部之前他停住了，Charles从椅子上猛地坐直身体后往前倾，差点把头撞到屏幕上去。<br/>
正在淋浴的Sean在听见他“哇啊啊啊啊”的大叫声后迅速关上水围着浴巾就跑了出来，<br/>
“发生什么事！？”<br/>
已经跳起身站在书桌前的Charles慢慢向他转过头来，满面笑容双眼发亮地问，“想吃曲奇吗？Sean。”</p><p>Magneto的评论还是严谨规整的三段式，先是肯定和赞许，然后是捉虫和提出质疑，最后是建议，此外还偶尔会在结尾部分提出一些自己对后续剧情的猜想，通常有理有据，但不会过分透露出真正的后续走向。<br/>
他每篇给Charles的评论都叙述清晰，要点鲜明，没有不必要的句子，没有任何拼写错误，所有的标点符号都运用得非常准确，可见认真和用心。<br/>
这一篇尤其。<br/>
Charles把膝盖曲起来，双脚也放在椅子上并把转椅旋来旋去地坐着，他美滋滋地边吃曲奇边把Magneto新增的这则又几乎相当于四分之一更新量的评论看了好几遍。<br/>
而比起两年前，这篇的第一大段内容占的比重可要多得多了。<br/>
无论是曲奇还是评论都美味得不行，这真是一个满血复活的幸福夜晚。</p><p>Charles给Magneto码好了不少于15行的回复并检查了三遍以后终于发了出去，接下来他又花了40分钟认真回复了其他的评论，这就已经快12点了，但Charles感觉到精力异常充沛，让他再写3小时稿也完全没有问题——Sean已经在品尝了他分享的两块曲奇以后面带惊恐地逃离了。<br/>
Charles留恋地舔了舔指尖，洗手之后回到椅子上神采飞扬地打开了Word，在把之前的存稿调出来以后他停住了动作，这才意识到他所谓想调整心态的计划到此几乎已告失败，在知道自己其实并未被Magneto抛弃并又被赐予了一篇有点迟来的小论文长评后，他就像再次上足了发条似的充满干劲，这位大魔王轻易就将他玩弄【？】于股掌之上，引起他情绪起伏的能力更胜于Erik。<br/>
简直可怕。Charles咬着指头想，片刻后他关掉了当前文档，在文件夹里翻找了一圈，打开了另一个。</p><p> </p><p>Charles刚醒就开始在枕头底下和周围胡乱摸索，找到手机后他一边解锁一边睁开眼，通过推送信息直接进入他凌晨刚更新的页面里。<br/>
距他更新才过去了4小时，而且这还是周末的上午，评论区就已经很热闹了，其中有那么几条让Charles更加清醒了过来——<br/>
“……我不是在做梦吧！！竟然更了这篇！！”<br/>
“10000多字的掉落啊，而且终于又同框了！教授巨巨是神！”<br/>
“天哪有生之年啊！！”<br/>
“有生之年+1”<br/>
“官方发糖发牢饭了！AO3的太太们也该产粮了！！”<br/>
“楼上们低调点好吗？说好的圈地自萌不打扰教授的呢？”<br/>
这位“官方”巨巨于是从枕头上撑着手臂坐起身，挑起了眉。</p><p>作为一个创作产出了好几年的网络写手，不知道AO3的存在和属性是无稽之谈，Charles当然没有寡闻到这种地步，他甚至是有AO3账号的，登录以后他打开搜索页面输入自己笔下的那两个角色的全名。<br/>
搜索的结果让Charles非常震惊，他没想到自己这篇坑了差不多8个月的文会有如此多的迷妹受众和同人产出。<br/>
Charles构思那篇用来调剂推理题材创作之苦闷的蒸朋背景冒险文时刚认识Erik，当时还是本科大四生的Erik已经是校内明星了，虽然被传说性格冷硬非常不好相处，但第一次见面他就显出与传闻不符的可亲态度，帮刚入校的Charles搬了四箱书上楼，那可真是沉死了。<br/>
彼时的好感确实就只是纯粹的欣赏式好感，Charles发誓自己在借用Erik的外貌和部分性格设定人物时没有任何邪念，而至于另一个主角的设置则是纯属偷懒地把自己的外貌和性格特征放了进去。<br/>
事实证明把自己写进文里是一个特别不智的选项，用中间名当角色名字更是神志不清的行为，这大概就是后来这文已经更了将近15万字却再难填下去的原因，昨晚的续写完全是由于一种微妙的激化效应，他甚至罔顾了原有大纲加了不少两位主角的对手戏。</p><p>而在领略了自己作品在同人界居然有一席之地的震惊过后，当Charles发现标题旁四方块左上角标识为“E”的同人文，在搜索出的列表中竟然占了一大半时，他真的感到了呼吸困难。<br/>
至于那些标题下打的tag他更是完全不敢看清楚。<br/>
现在他知道Raven有了些什么新爱好了，Charles把脸埋进了手心里。<br/>
老天，她才刚满17岁呢！</p><p>
  <strong>
    <s>这好像也不是最关键的重点。</s>
  </strong>
</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Raven，我想跟你聊聊。”Charles用尽可能威严的语气对着手机的收音部位说。<br/>“这么巧，我也想跟你聊聊。但我还在…小点声，是我哥！”Raven那边传来一阵明显的哄笑声。<br/>“你在哪里？”Charles警觉地皱眉。<br/>“在聚会，托你的福，今天我们很开心。爱你！晚上见。”<br/>电话被挂得利落之极，Charles无奈地把手机扔在床上，然后把自己也扔上去。</p><p>Charles已经决定整个下午泡进图书馆，午饭前这段时间就有点百无聊赖，他在床上翻滚了几个来回，又把手机拿起来，先进自己专栏再看了看，新更下面已经出现了部分“新文不日更了吗？教授要更这篇了？”“嘤，求更新文。”的评论，而之前出现的AO3字样的评论已经被评论者自己删除。Charles再往下拉了一点，看到Magneto ID出现时他又坐起身来。<br/>但这次他是在回复别人的评论。<br/>“啊啊啊啊新粉跳入教授巨巨的各个坑，借地跪求请问教授的定制还有没有余本啊！！”<br/>由Magneto回复——“两本定制都三刷完售了。可等四刷，请保持关注。”<br/>由原评论者回复——“好吧，谢谢QAQ。”<br/>Charles抿着嘴偷笑了一会，直到他意识到自己看起来有多傻。接着他不禁开始期待Magneto是否会给他新更的这篇留言，印象中似乎也曾有过一两次，但显然大魔王只对推理和悬疑题材感兴趣，Charles这篇大概是他评论过的唯一其他类型的文了。<br/>还是不要太贪心了。</p><p>Charles在自修了两小时后开始昏昏欲睡，凌晨更新的他就睡了不到5小时，接着强打精神更了半章后他彻底泄气了，把电脑挪开后趴在一堆书页里迷糊地睡了过去，没过几分钟又突然惊醒。Charles把接下来的行为都归结成他不清醒的半梦游状态——他扯过电脑打开浏览器进入了AO3。<br/>这次不用搜索角色名了，他直接在CP（Relationship）栏里输入了“Max/Fransic”，列表里文名变化表示确实有不少连载有了更新，Charles以创作者的同理心首肯了这些同人产出者的超高效率。<br/>他握着鼠标咬自己的下唇，做了三分钟心理建设后戳开了Kudo数第一的那篇已经连载了29章的原作向E级长文，直接用章节跳转直达最新章。<br/>Charles把页面往下拉动了两次，就把头转到了一边，然后他再拉动了一大段，用眼角瞟到的依然是NSFW内容，Charles简直惊呆了，凭经验刚才他快速掠过的这部分已经差不多3000字了，这些内容竟然还没有完！他用牙齿拉扯着毛衣的袖子，然后用被袖子罩住的手捂住了脸。<br/>之后他只有直接拉到底部的勇气了。</p><p>然而拉到底部以后Charles受到了更大的冲击，他差点把眼睛瞪出来，虽然从纯创作的角度那幅图真的是非常美并且能看出作画者拥有纯熟精湛的技艺值得Charles的充分赞赏。<br/>但怎么看那图上画的都是他和Erik，虽然被漫画化了而且穿着蒸朋背景服饰但容貌特征还保留得非常鲜明，更关键的是构图的眼熟程度，Erik用手臂把他半揽在怀里，他抬头与略微低头的Erik相视露出笑意，连Charles脸上的红晕都十分还原。<br/>Raven…Charles在深呼吸了一下后从牙缝里无声挤出妹妹的名字。<br/>接着他把几本参考书还回书架开始收拾自己的东西，把椅子放回原处，快速走过馆内的通道，即将到门口的时候几乎跑了起来，就差点撞在正要进馆的那个人怀里了。<br/>“Charles？”<br/>Charles实在不知道为什么每次跟Erik碰面时总是对他难以直视，现在他甚至还没往上看Erik的脸呢，自己已经一团滚烫了。<br/>“一切还好吗？你这么匆忙？”<br/>Charles只好抬起头来，Erik看起来那么完美，眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结，还有握着他胳膊的手指。<br/>他要是就这么吻下来我是不会介意的。Charles放任自己疯狂地想。他在五秒之后终于镇定了一点，“抱歉，Erik，我只是需要回宿舍一趟。”<br/>Erik松开他的时候Charles又感到没那么焦急了，他咬着嘴唇企盼Erik再多跟他说两句话，Erik如他所愿，“你每天都来这儿？我是说西区这边的图书馆。”<br/>“差不多，这边我的专业书籍比较多，由于馆舍比较旧，人不多位置也比较好找…”<br/>Erik若有所思地点头，他停顿了一下问，“曲奇，怎么样？”<br/>Charles激动秒答，“非常、非常美味！谢谢！并请代我感谢你祖母，上次忘了让你传达问候真是失礼了。”<br/>Erik轻咳了一下露出浅笑，“我会传达的，你喜欢就好。”</p><p>他们再相视傻笑了约一分钟，Erik提醒Charles，“有什么事需要帮忙的话，可以给我…和Logan电话，你有我的电话对吗？”<br/>Charles用力点头后才表示自己该走了，他们道别后Charles跑出几步克制自己不要回头看，然后他停下来想了想自己到底要回宿舍做什么，才继续跑了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“Charles？？出什么事了？”第三个电话拨过去Raven才接了起来。<br/>“我必须见到你，Raven，现在，马上，立刻，给我回来。”<br/>“你先告诉我怎么了？你完好无缺吗现在？”Raven的声音紧张起来。<br/>Charles又不忍心吓唬她了，他叹了口气，“除了差点惊魂目前暂时无缺，路上注意安全，我在宿舍等你。”</p><p>Raven提前回来了，Charles半靠在书桌边沿端着双臂，再用右手把电脑屏幕掀开，激活休眠状态后让Raven看上头显示的那张文中的图。<br/>Raven用一种微妙隐忍着即将爆发大笑般的表情看他，语气倒是镇定得很，“认真的？Charles？你去了AO3。”<br/>Charles也佯装镇定地点头，“不然都不知道我妹妹把我卖了。”<br/>“得了Charles，除了我和你大概没人能一眼看出这是谁和谁。”<br/>Charles狐疑地看着她，又回头看了看那张画，Raven在这时补充道，“还有，恩，Erik。”<br/>Charles头又开始疼了，“没想到你是这样的妹妹。”<br/>“拜托，不能直接把自己亲哥暴露出来的道理我还是明白的，我只是发了一张模糊了五官的视频截图给我喜欢的画手太太告诉她这对情…基友看起来完全就还原了你文中的人设，说真的我还觉得比起你们俩她画得更像某两个演员因此不算太满意，但要知道在这之前圈内的人设画风完全不统一，现在是时候了。”<br/>“……这样做的后果你知道吗？”<br/>“哦？什么后果？得益于你与西彻斯特之星签的合约，那些推理读者们可从来不知道你的脸。”<br/>Charles被这句好有道理的话噎住，Raven已经自己去开冰箱拿来饮料出来，并抛给Charles一罐。<br/>“而Erik喜欢你，你看不到他的眼神吗？Charles，他喜欢你，他对你好，他迟早是你的。你们该谈恋爱，是时候了。”<br/>Charles塌下了肩膀，加快的心跳和蔓延开的喜悦让他的气势就这么弱了下来。<br/>Raven摊开手摆出“还有什么要审问的？”的表情。<br/>“我还是不明白你为什么要看这些…同人，你对二次元从来不感兴趣的，Raven。”<br/>“我想了解让你沉浸的二次元里有什么能让人着迷，老实说一开始纯属好奇和恶趣味的心理，但我看到了一些好故事，在故事里的你…”<br/>Charles急速打断她，“不是我。”<br/>“好吧，Francis甜心。他的人生充实丰富，开朗乐观积极，还有深爱他的人陪伴，我希望你也能这样，Charles，你值得。”<br/>“说得我像是多悲惨似的。我也很充实丰富，开朗乐观积极。”Charles颇不服气地抗议。<br/>“这倒也勉强没错，但你得承认，除了长相、脑子、丰厚的遗产和我以外，目前为止你确实也没拥有其他太多值得称道的，从小就是。你太孤单了Charles，只有我的话可是不够的。”<br/>Charles心里层叠累积起的感动浪潮早已漫过他的气恼和无奈，尽管Raven并不能完全知晓他拥有和珍惜的所有一切，Charles仍非常受用于妹妹想要了解他的心意和真挚关怀，但还没等他走过去给她一个拥抱，Raven就继续说了下去，<br/>“起初我对所有的配图都是拒绝的，因为觉得她们画出来的Max可都配不上你，直到我见到了Erik，说实在的那瞬间真有一种<b>天哪噜这可是天降相方啊我萌的CP果然天下最般配的狂喜。你们就该在万千宇宙里愉快的HE！</b>话说你不能生小孩太可惜了，从基因角度上来说你们的结合会多完美啊！”她说着还把双手握在了胸前。<br/>Charles停下了上前的步子，对这段话里所有的关键信息点都做不出任何反应。<br/>把Charles彻底将死的Raven终于放声大笑了起来。</p><p>“说真的有些文写得不错，我圈写手整体水平挺高，你有兴趣的话可以按Kudos排序一下，从高的看起。”送Raven回访客宿舍楼的路上，Charles都在听妹妹推荐这些。<br/>“有时间我会看看的。”Charles心不在焉地干巴巴地说。<br/>Raven摇晃他的胳膊，“在想什么？啊！你已经看了对不对？”<br/>“没有！” Charles回应迅速而斩钉截铁，接着才有些别扭继续，“我只是在想同人圈的写手们待遇真棒，倒不是说给我的定制本配图的画手们不好，但网站编辑让他们画的都是类似案发现场嫌犯背影这样的内容。而且从来也没有读者送过我图…”<br/>Raven耸肩，“因为你的文里的你们…<b>他们并没有在谈恋爱，谁要送你图。</b>”<br/>Charles张着嘴，在这天内第一百次的无言以对。 </p><p> </p><p>将近午夜，Charles写完了下午未完成的章节，之后他心跳又心虚地打开了AO3，快速浏览了几篇高Kudo数的文以后——当然他脸红心跳地略过了一些部分，Charles承认这些文写得真的不错，而它们无一例外地都有很精美的配图，有的甚至是每章都有插图，由于那些图里的主角确实并不太像他和Erik，Charles倒能自如地欣赏和赞叹，这让他原本还算轻微的羡慕指数诡异地上升起来。</p><p>一个小时后，Charles觉得今天自己的脑子里再不能存在更多一点的Eri...不，Max了。于是他回到了自己的专栏，Charles已经连续三天没有更新新文，最新一页的评论已经全是求填坑的哭喊，然而大魔王还是很沉得住气地没有任何反应。<br/>Charles用舌头把腮帮顶得鼓起来，他现在写作的状态倒是没有太多问题，手里也有足够的存稿，但他确实忍不住想要试探一下，基于健康和谐的读者作者关系，难道真的只有自己才会单方面焦虑？<br/>接着他登出了浏览器上的网站，改用手机在他三天前更新的章节下面添加了一则评论，<br/>“非常对不起各位，我的电脑坏了，存稿都在里头，最近可能都无法更新了QAQ。”之后就心怀歉疚地去睡了。</p><p>等他醒来用手机查看页面，发现之后的评论已经刷出了三页，全是哀嚎一片。<br/>“天哪噜那肿么办，三天没更新我已经夜不能寐了！”<br/>“不会是硬盘坏了吧，难道你没有把存稿备份在网盘吗教授TAT”<br/>“我要去转发锦鲤祈祷教授巨巨的硬盘没事！”<br/>“祈祷+1”<br/>“祈祷+2”<br/>“祈祷+3”<br/>……<br/>……<br/>“你的文档都有加密的？我记得之前你在回复里提到过，不介意的话，电脑我帮你修，寄送地址看私信。”——By Magneto<br/>“……有一种被楼上秀了一脸的感觉怎么回事…？”<br/>“+1，这男友力真是没谁了。”<br/>“被秀了一脸+2”<br/>“转发锦鲤什么鬼！Magneto巨巨永远为真爱读者代言！”<br/>“被Magneto巨巨教做人。”<br/>“被Magneto巨巨教做人。+1”<br/>……</p><p>Charles的视线在这则评论和页面右上角亮起的私信消息图标之间来回了几次，这真的已经远远超过他试探对方是否会焦虑的成效预估了。<br/>这样的男友力和执行效率也毫无疑问地让他真正意义上的目瞪口呆了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles把自己整个蜷进了椅子，边吃昨天Raven给他带回的布朗尼边看着手机屏幕，由于前一天太过缺觉他睡到11点才醒，而那条私信是早上6点发的，手机上看也就是简短的两行，包括一个地址和联系电话，收件人倒还写着Magneto，另外加了一句“UPS到付即可”。Charles没想到他就在本市，住址离G大还算得上近，这让Charles不禁在心底涌起一些温柔情绪。<br/>
原来他离我这么近。<br/>
5分钟后，Charles终于在擦干净手指后戳下回复按钮，两手端着手机打字，“非常非常感谢你的好意！我昨晚已经把电脑给朋友去抢救了，祝我好运吧，以及再次感谢，为所有的事。”敲出朋友这个词时Charles心虚地在椅子里缩了一下，之后他把自己敲出的回复端详了几次，经过再三犹豫，在最后的标点符号后加了一个“&lt;3”。按下发送键的时候Charles有点紧张，他快速眨了眨眼。<br/>
没想到十秒后对方就回复了过来，手机振动让Charles手心一热。<br/>
<b>“好运，教授。”</b>——Magneto。<br/>
显然对方在等他的回复并且打开了消息推送，而Charles把这个短短的句子看了好几遍。<br/>
即使是在网络上，他们也该算是认识两年了，这还是第一次私信交流，Charles有点想再说些什么，又觉得无需多言，他带着不自觉的笑容看着那个标识在线的亮点灰下去，之后也退出了页面。 </p><p>把Raven送上返回她寄宿学校的火车，Charles打算回宿舍继续补觉，一进门Sean就志得意满地告诉他自己找到了一份校内工作室的兼职，假期的收入来源有望，Charles对他表示了祝贺并暗自而衷心地希望他频繁突发的毛躁和马虎不会造成那个工作室的困扰。</p><p> </p><p>对读者们撒谎这个事实让Charles在补觉过程中都心神不宁甚至做了一个奇怪的梦，捱到晚上九点他终于用电脑登上西彻斯特之星，把之前的存稿中的一章再检查了一次后发布出去。<br/>
十分钟后再刷新页面，评论区就有了各种表达“喜大普奔”“狂喜乱舞”的动静， Charles知道Magneto当然不会这么快的，在发文前Charles看了他的状态，并不在线，但也许他能收到订阅更新的推送，又或许他把自己设置成了特别关注的作者，他会很快知道Charles恢复了更新的。<br/>
Magneto给他评论的时间通常很规律，一般是他更新后的第二天晚上，偶尔会至午夜。Charles猜想着他也许会因为加班而晚归，回到公寓在淋浴后去冰箱里拿瓶啤酒打开，再坐到书房里开始浏览网站。明显他是个社会人士了——Charles还是没忍住搜索了他的地址信息，并了解到那公寓的租金不菲，当然Charles还能借地址查到更详细的信息并由此推断出更多，他可是个推理作者，但理智的警告声让他停了下来。<br/>
你在做什么，Charles？你在STK并臆想你的读者？你对他的兴趣可有点太超过了。<br/>
Charles看着自己截图保存在桌面的那条私信内容，努力停止把对方作为一个角色去揣测和铺开设想，他决定立即转移注意力。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明之前存下好几章的稿是非常明智的选择，接下来三天Charles都泡在了实验室，他所在小组的DNA质量控制设备出了问题，所有过程从提取开始全得重来。对于学业Charles总是全力以赴，这让他基本没有任何时间兼顾别的。终于重新赶上进度后Charles松了口气，骤然得以减轻的压力让他心情莫名的愉悦。晚上恢复照例的写作、更新的流程后，Charles在新章后面添加了一段他从AO3学到的有趣互动——<br/>
“由于之后的更新里会有新角色登场，此角色有贯穿整个新案子的戏份，现开放评论踩楼特权，踩中相应楼层的读者享有为角色代号起名权并可获得我精装版定制一套：P 具体楼层数我会随机公布，敬请期待！”<br/>
新章发布一分钟后就有了评论，所以这些人是绝对没来得及看文的，Charles忍不住在心里吐槽，但同时也觉得单纯看到更新就来支持的读者们也非常的且别样可爱。<br/>
也许我该常逗逗他们？Charles仰躺在枕头上举高手机露出微笑。 </p><p>第二天Charles再次打开页面的时候已经有将近300的评论了，他快速扫过去，发现一些emmm…看起来还颇为有趣的他大概能猜到来自于哪个群体的内容——<br/>
“最近感觉教授变活泼了，不但会用颜文字，居然还会开踩楼福利了！”<br/>
“并没有啊他用的只是最古早原始的符号表情，例如QAQ 和：P”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈你们在这吐槽他都看得见啊！与文毫无关系的版聊真的好吗！”<br/>
“推出踩楼福利就该知道有这样的后果啊，就问你怕了吗小教授？桀桀桀”<br/>
“原来不止我感觉教授是个小教授啊，应该还是学生吧，虽然智商和笔力都毋庸置疑的炒鸡高。”<br/>
“肯定是学生啦不然哪有这么多时间更新！我算过他周更最多超过五万字，而且是推理题材啊，简直可怕。”<br/>
“拒绝地图炮，学生也有超忙的好吗！又或者是他工作比较轻松手速超快呢？”<br/>
“没准教授是个妹子呢，感觉他文风虽然利落但回复时都超软萌超好调戏啊！毕竟西星从来没有暴露过他的三次元信息。”<br/>
“教授这么可爱一定是男孩纸！”<br/>
“一定是男孩纸+1”<br/>
“一定是男孩纸+2”<br/>
“你们还真的跑这儿版聊了起来呢...”</p><p>Charles撇了撇嘴，点击展开回复框添加评论发出——<br/>
“527。”<br/>
“啊啊啊啊出现了！！！还有100多！”<br/>
“啊啊啊啊我一定要刷到！！”<br/>
......<br/>
“倒数中！510！”<br/>
“518！”<br/>
“520！！！”<br/>
<b>“#527  【此处省略800字小论文评论】”——by 【破例中午就发了评论的】Magneto</b><br/>
“。。。。。。。。。。。”<br/>
“。。。。。。。。。。。。。。”<br/>
“。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。”<br/>
......<br/>
“……这个结果我是服气的。”<br/>
“尼玛不得不说这就是真爱的力量！”<br/>
“太特么魔性了，我屮艸芔茻简直要萌起‘Magneto  X  Professor’这个CP了！”<br/>
“楼上你不是一个人！”<br/>
“楼上你们不是两个人！”<br/>
......<br/>
“...一切早已注定............”<br/>
“...... ”——<b>by Magneto</b><br/>
“Magneto巨巨似乎有些害羞了呢，这样的大魔王好可爱❤”<br/>
Charles笑倒在了键盘上。</p><p>过了一会他打开与Magneto的私信记录输入新的私聊内容，“恭喜踩中楼层！请你帮我的角色取个代号吧。”<br/>
十分钟以后对方回复，“...Shark。”<br/>
“是我的错觉吗？你似乎不想和我多聊？”Charles在屏幕前委屈地撅起嘴。<br/>
“当然不是。”这句对方回复得很快，“说实在的我不太习惯网聊沟通。”过了一会又补充道，“其实现实的沟通也不算擅长。见谅。”<br/>
Charles表示充分理解以及自己其实也一样。<br/>
“那么我把书寄到你之前给的地址？”<br/>
“非常感谢。”<br/>
对方的在线状态在半小时后变成了离线，Charles略带惆怅地结束了这次私信交流。<br/>
他理解对方并非对他冷淡，但似乎距离也无法再进一步缩短，这就跟他与Erik一样。</p><p> </p><p>Charles觉得公用的图书馆在缺乏足够梯子配备的前提下，放置超过2米高的书架还把书放在最上层真是非常反人类的行为，现在他瞪着最上面那层他想要的那本有些早远的推理小说合集感到异常的不愉快。<br/>
我还有机会长高的。他不忿地咬嘴唇，接着左右顾盼确定四周没人后踮起脚试图再努力一次。这时Charles眼前莫名亮了起来，他这边的书架靠中上的这两层早已被搬空了，而与之紧贴的那个，突然被抽走了几本书导致两个书架间出现了一块不小的通透的空隙。<br/>
Charles正踮着脚，他反射性地朝那块光亮看过去，就透过空隙看到了Erik，对方和他一样满脸都写着猝不及防，跟青春肥皂剧——Charles也是陪Raven看过一点的——里演的那些桥段完全不一样。<br/>
Charles心里发出了一声悲切的哀鸣，别说浪漫了，为什么我们就不能稍微正常地碰一次面呢？？？<br/>
Erik似乎笑了一下，然后显然是强行克制了即将扩大的笑意，Charles缓缓把脚跟放下并垂下了伸直的手臂。<br/>
“要我帮忙吗？”<br/>
Charles自暴自弃地点头，他都不想多说话了。但几秒后他发现Erik没有迈步，只是仍在对面看着他。<br/>
“要哪本书？”Erik发问，“描述出来。我从这边推下去给你。”<br/>
Charles迅速反应过来，这确实是个高效的主意，去他的青春剧、和同人文桥段，“最上面那层，硬皮书，枣红色书壳，约500页，六成新左右，我猜书壳边角都已经被磨损了所以看不到烫金镶边。”<br/>
Erik点头，然后他举起了一把透明直尺——Charles知道那是机械设计绘图用的，非常精准地把Charles要的那本书推了下来，落进Charles手里。<br/>
“还需要别的？”<br/>
“是的…200页的软皮本，有封套，八成新，你大概能隐约看到封套折印那边的蓝色花纹。”<br/>
于是这本也精准掉落了下来。<br/>
Charles抱着两本书向Erik致谢，他们在隔着书架对视了一会后，都用图书馆允许范围内的分贝小声笑了起来。<br/>
“你刚到？还是准备走了？”Erik在恢复表情后发问。<br/>
“刚到。你呢？”<br/>
“我也是。”<br/>
Erik的眼神已经透露足够的信息了，Charles垂低眼睑，然后快步走到书架那头，Erik也已经从他那边绕了出来，他们各抱着一摞书继续相视，Erik还滑稽地握着一把直尺。<br/>
<b>但Charles依然觉得此刻特别浪漫。</b></p><p>在那之后，他度过了自己前所未有最没有效率的两小时自修时间。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们隔着书桌坐着，目光投入书本或电脑屏幕一段时间后就会不受控制地向对方飘去，Charles知道Erik在看自己时就下意识地咬嘴唇，而他也在一次盯着Erik画图时出神超过了三秒，回神后只好把整张脸藏到电脑后面去。之后大约算是勉强集中了20分钟，做了两道习题，他不知道Erik的进展如何，但大概也好不到哪里去，Charles瞄见那张图纸上就画了几条直线而已。<br/>
两小时后，Erik起身去接电话，回来后他绕到Charles这边，询问是否愿意同他出去一会，Charles把手机放进衣兜后站起身，一边点头一边跟Erik往外走，Erik脊背挺直步速很快，Charles要把自己的步子迈得稍微大一点才跟得上，他低头看Erik垂在身侧随步伐摆动的手，自己的手心就隐约热了起来。</p><p>他们走出门口到一边的草坪上。<br/>
Erik停下步子盯着他看，这让Charles渐渐找不到呼吸的频率，接着Erik听起来有些艰难地开口，“我最近有点忙，接下来大概不能每天都来这找你，甚至可能有段时间不在学校，我希望，我们能通电话。”<br/>
Charles看着他点头。“当然可以，我是说，随时。”<br/>
Erik深邃地注视他，“不是随时，Charles，我希望我们至少每天能通一次话。”<br/>
“噢。”Charles傻乎乎地应了一声，他的眼睛闪着亮光，之后又放低声音再应了一次，“噢…”<br/>
他抬头看的时候觉得Erik有那么一点想吻他，又或许这是他的错觉，那么如果他吻上去呢？繁杂的思绪和压抑的冲动让Charles被Erik搂进怀里时脑子还处于当机状态，而他的脸贴上Erik前胸时那里就差不多已经一片虚无了。</p><p>这之后Erik对他说的话，Charles直到坐在宿舍的书桌前才想起来，Erik正在加入由他导师设法融资的机械设计工作室的运作，换言之，他已经开始切实筹划起毕业后的工作，甚至可以说是事业了，这让Charles颇觉自豪，又有那么点失落，他暂时还不清楚自己未来的方向，也许有很多种可能，但他希望那些可能里Erik都在。<br/>
再晚一点Erik就打来了，光是看到屏幕上显示的四个字母都能让Charles心跳，然后他们像所有刚开始试探着进入恋爱关系的情侣那样进行了一番毫无意义的愚蠢对话，即使是听着对方的呼吸声也觉得快乐。结束通话以后Charles的喜悦仍无法宣泄，他在床上扑腾了一阵，决定更一章冒险文以示庆祝，想到这里他的脸又有点热，之后迅速地行动起来。</p><p> </p><p>西彻斯特之星的页面刷新后，系统消息提示他有私信，Charles点开发现那是跟他算得上熟悉的另一位作者Beast。<br/>
“上作者群，教授，有事商量。”<br/>
Charles还是把Word打开了，他一边看大纲，一边点开手机里的即时通讯软件，在APP启动并加载收取了长达两分钟未读消息后，Charles搜索查找出西星本市的作者群点击进去。<br/>
“晚上好各位。”Charles在他们热火朝天的群聊中加了一句。<br/>
“教授！总算来了！”<br/>
Charles找了个汗颜的表情发出去，“对不起…能问问是什么事吗？”<br/>
“我们想在十天后聚会一次，教授参加吗？”这句来自Beast。<br/>
这样的活动让Charles一直有些莫名的抗拒，他已经推托婉拒了两次了，但他衷心感谢他们还愿意邀请他，所以这次…<br/>
“没问题，我参加。”一定是今天好到飞起的心情让他就这么做出了决定。<br/>
“天！竟然答应了！”<br/>
“哈哈哈我赢了，给钱给钱，红包转账！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“不好意思教授，但最近你家Magneto大魔王狂暴程度又上升了，我们被他频繁吊打，只好拿你出气了哈哈哈！”<br/>
“能被大魔王吊打就是一种肯定，他都没搭理过我…”<br/>
“…并不是我家的……”<br/>
“被他搭理很可能是会哭的，你看Havok今天又快被他说哭了。”显然没人理会Charles那句微弱的言不由衷的话。<br/>
“我没有哭！”<br/>
“他的新头像是你送的，教授？老天，那个鲨鱼图那么可爱，他却顶着那头像在各处施暴，这巨大的反差看起来有一种特别的诡异的可怕啊。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“没想到会对儿童简笔画产生阴影，可怕。” </p><p>儿童简笔画手Charles于是打开了Magneto的主页，他当前在线，亮着在线标识的头像正是Charles赠予的踩楼额外福利——由Charles亲手鼠绘的一只大头鲨鱼。<br/>
<br/>
Charles歪着头仔细端详了一番，并没有发现什么可怕之处，昨晚他刚顶着这头像给我找了3个bug并尖锐批评了Shark这个人物出场的突兀性，论日常被吊打的严酷程度，谁又及得上我？而且！尽管是线条简单的鼠绘，但我画了两小时呢！擦掉了无数遍啊！甚至还参考了一些国家地理照片！<b>我有多努力你们造吗？</b><br/>
最近对配图插图赠图都非常敏感的Charles因为<b>自割的腿肉</b>被质疑而内心激动万分。<br/>
凭心而论Charles在那两个小时内进步已经够大了，之前他和Raven玩你画我猜时的作品一直被Raven评价为<b>“直击灵魂的什么鬼”</b>。</p><p>Charles是在两天前Shark这个角色出场首章的更新下面添上了踩楼追加福利的，很快就收到了越来越有存在感的那群特定读者的反馈——<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊好可爱啊，羡慕Magneto巨巨！”<br/>
“你羡慕得来吗这是真爱！”<br/>
“踩中的是Magneto巨巨就有追加福利呢…”<br/>
“一言不合就秀恩爱的教授巨巨。”<br/>
“…谢谢。”——Magneto<br/>
“不客气^^”——ProfessorX<br/>
“今天的狗粮也格外美味，汪！”<br/>
“汪汪！”<br/>
“汪汪汪！”</p><p>很快大家就发现Magneto用那张图当了头像，类似的评论们就又再出现了一次。<br/>
Charles又开始咬着指头发笑，他在关闭浏览器切到Word界面之前，下意识地刷新了一次Magneto的主页，发现对方有新的动态，那是在他昨晚更新下的回复，Charles从椅子里直起身，呼出一口气去点击那个动态链接，无论他跟Magneto的距离是否真正有了缩短，他对Magneto给他的文评会一直保持最高的重视度和严谨对待的心态。<br/>
然而页面打开后，Charles发现这一篇并非文评，而是对于另一个评论者的回复，那位评论者质疑了新章里Shark这个神秘角色与人进行枪战时的枪支设定，认为在文中描写的形势下，角色不可能做到同时操控两把特定型号的枪支，这两款枪支公布于网络的能搜索到的正式化参数信息较少，而那位评论者是用在游戏里的体验发出质疑的，质疑当然无可厚非，但这位游戏玩家的语气非常自傲和不客气，并带有一些让人不太愉快的攻击情绪。而Magneto刚才发布的回复则是把这一章内出现的所有枪支型号和配图包括具体的长度、重量、手持方式、载弹量和射程等所有详细信息罗列了出来并每一条都附上了出处，以证明Charles的考据和设置都非常合理并无错谬。这些出处可称得上权威但都很难用普通的网络搜索引擎搜索到，Charles打开每一个出处查看，其中几个确实就是他去查找资料的网站，但另外一部分则是他从图书馆里的军事期刊里查到的，Magneto却把这些的线上信息全部找了出来。<br/>
Charles从来都清楚知道Magneto的知识和信息储备量高得吓人，更让他动容的是回复中不乏客观又对Charles充满维护的清晰阐述。<br/>
事实上这两年以来，Magneto维护过他很多很多次，无论是直接举报模仿借鉴他的文章甚至因此受到对方读者的恶毒人身威胁，还是在由于网站原因引起的定制本发售纰漏中帮他反复向其他读者做解释澄清，Charles都记得这些，绝不会忘。<br/>
Magneto总是不乏公正地站在他这边，权威，强大，却又带着独特而专断的呵护和温柔。</p><p>这天晚上剩下的时间，Charles都在回顾Magneto给过他的评论和回复，他就这么一篇篇地看着，一直翻到列表的最后一页，他给他留下的第一个评论被Charles再次点开。<br/>
Charles微笑着看着那些句子，看着他列出的公式和手绘的分析图，他反复又反复地看着那一篇，直到眼里蓄起的泪水终于沿着脸颊流落下来，滴在他操作鼠标的手腕上。<br/>
Charles站起身走到床边躺了下来，他闭上酸涩又灼热的眼睛。<br/>
这真的太糟糕了，为什么我似乎…同时爱上了两个人。</p><p> </p><p>Charles觉得自己应该是中了邪，但他确实已经站在这儿了，再过一个街区就是Magneto的公寓，经过三天对自己心灵拷问的煎熬后，他还是来了这。<br/>
Charles捏着手机，手心因为出汗有些黏糊，他并不确定自己是否真的有与Magneto见面的勇气，就像他对自己什么时候已经陷入得如此之深毫不知情。<br/>
他甚至没有见过他，甚至没有听到过他的声音。<br/>
Charles不知道这算不算爱，连同他对Erik的感情，他也开始无法确定。Raven也许是对的，他太孤单了，尽管是他从小把自己锁入了堡垒，自主地在自己和他人之间设置起屏障和距离，那并非自卑式的自闭，而是一种不自觉的更优越的保护意识，他投入创作，构建更为宽泛的与更多人的联结，但他仍然，确实是太孤单了。<br/>
而Erik和Magneto，几乎是同时出现在他的人生里，在Charles不自觉的时间流逝中，一点点把那些屏障移开，将距离缩短，Charles自嘲地想着一周前他还怅然于与他们两个“无法靠近”，而事实上那只是他自己愚钝得尚未察觉他们已经靠得太近，并几乎是同时撞进了他的心里。<br/>
这让Charles觉得羞惭，他终于能正视自己的微妙心态，这段时间以来，无论是在网络上与Magneto交流还是现实中与Erik面对时，他会不自主地把他们重叠在一起。<br/>
他会想象Magneto在喝口啤酒后抿住他的薄唇，滚动喉结咽下那些酒液，注视着电脑屏幕缓慢地眨眼，然后为他新更章节里值得喝彩的一段勾起嘴角微笑。<br/>
他会想象Erik当助教代导师上课和辅导时拥有Magneto一般的威压和魄力，在给他学弟学妹们带来足以彻底碾压其自信的鞭笞同时肯定和鼓励他们即使微小的进步。<br/>
……停，不能再这样下去了。</p><p>路口的人流逐渐多起来，现在已经是下班高峰，Charles迷茫地站在那儿，他的手心还是湿的，但已经凉了，他滑开手机屏幕进入西彻斯特之星的专栏，点开私信页面把Magneto留下地址的那条调出来。<br/>
Charles的手指一点点朝那个电话号码靠近，这时一个声音在他对面不远处响起，那声音叫着他的名字。<br/>
所以我们大概是永远不能在正常情况下碰面了，Charles僵直地站着，他头皮发麻，心底的凉意一层层漫上来。背叛的负罪感猛然掀起巨浪席卷了他，让Charles做出自己也为之震惊的反应，他抬头惊恐地看了Erik一眼，转身跑了起来。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charles！”Erik在追上来拉住他胳膊的同时大喊，把来不及收住步子的Charles直接带进怀里。Charles使劲挣脱了出来，他甩开Erik的手退了两步。<br/>“怎么了？”Erik用紧张的语气问，他不顾Charles仍在令他伤心地后退着，走上前想仔细查看对方的状况。<br/>Charles从那刻开始憎厌自己，他拧着拳头强迫自己镇定下来，“对不起，Erik。我，有急事要回学校，没，没想到在这里碰见你。”<br/>“我送你回去。”Erik用不容拒绝的语气说，“拜托你告诉我你没事。”后面这句却是无奈得近乎恳求了。<br/>Charles默许了他叫车然后一同返校，再一路无言地把他送到宿舍楼下。<br/>Erik回过身来看着他，“Charles，你知道的，发生任何事，我都在这里，无论作为朋友还是…”<br/>Charles只能点头，他不知道该说些什么，该怎么解释自己的突然失控，他在混乱中深深自责并万分羞愧，他伤到了Erik，却无法做出安慰。接着他听见了Erik的轻声叹息，“如果是我之前太唐突了，我可以…”<br/>Charles惊慌地抬起头，“不，Erik，跟你没关系，我…是我的问题，只是，希望你给我一点时间，我之后会解释的。”<br/>Erik深深看他，校园里路旁的灯柱渐次亮起，他们的影子淡淡铺上地面，又叠在一起。<br/>“好，但别让我担心，求你。”Erik伸出手，又迟疑地顿住，最后用手指在Charles耳畔的发卷里轻绕了一下，转身离开。<br/>半小时后Erik发来了短讯，Charles答复说自己已经没事并再次向他道歉， Erik没有再回复过来。</p><p>这天Charles没有更新，他甚至没有打开电脑，等Sean带着特意给他的甜点回到宿舍，他又早已乱糟糟地睡着了。 </p><p> </p><p>期末已经临近，课程变得稀少，更多的时间留给部分人的自修和部分人的闲余。Charles像是逃避现实般地在维持每日的课业自修份额外，把所有的空闲都投入到了写稿里。这样过了大半周，每天写稿八小时以上的Charles差不多已经把新文完结了，这时他开始犹豫一个选择，最初的大纲里Shark会在尾声中死去，但写到现在，Charles已不知不觉间为这个角色铺设了另一个可能的结局，微妙的矛盾感在心中不断升腾，让Charles无法决断这个角色的命运。<br/>Charles不是没有想过要找Magneto聊聊，也许先从线上开始，但最近对方似乎也陷入了异常繁忙的境况，根据主页里的记录他已超过两天完全没有上线，Charles把他的灰暗头像盯了一会，关闭了页面。 <br/>在他存好最近的稿子，起身去冰箱拿一罐饮料回来桌边时，Charles听见硬盘发出一阵奇异而不祥的运转声，之后屏幕剧烈闪动了两下，彻底黑了。<br/>十分钟的技术含量相当有限的摆弄后，Charles确定他的电脑坏了，他怀疑这段时间自己是被什么霉运给缠上了。<br/>这难道我之前欺骗读者的报应？我是不是也该去转发个锦鲤？<br/>颓然地半躺在椅子上一阵后，Charles突然坐起身，明天他们的读者群就要聚会，电脑里还有Beast需要的合刊稿件，他必须要马上把电脑修好才行。</p><p>首先在他脑子里弹出的选项当然是Erik，这位机械工程的高材生从两年前就开始参与校内AI研究中心的研发项目了，别说修电脑，让他从芯片和线路板开始组装一台都轻而易举，但Charles还不觉得现在自己能坦然面对他，更别说厚脸皮地向他求助，虽然他们每天仍有互通短讯，也有电话联系， Charles暂时还是没能解决自己的困扰。<br/>Charles思索了一会，给Sean打了个电话，信息自动化这样的专业怎么也比基因学跟电脑更合拍一些，即使Sean不会修，也该知道比较高效的修理点。<br/>这个逻辑非常合理，但目前应该在工作室兼职的Sean的电话没有人接听，Charles不死心地又打了一个，拨打第三个的时候终于有人接了起来。<br/>“Sean！”<br/>“抱歉，Cassidy把电话落在…”<br/>两边同时停了下来，刚才听到的句子里那个嗓音让Charles惊疑不定。<br/>“Charles？”<br/>“…Erik？Sean是加入了你的工作室？”<br/>“看起来是这样没错，但在他手机上你的名字为什么是…”他顿了两秒显然是再看了一眼屏幕，“Jigglypuff，这是什么？”<br/>“…我也不知道。”<br/>这大概是这几天他们最顺畅的对话了，两个人都因此放松了一些。<br/>“有什么事吗？Charles，我帮得上忙的。”<br/>Charles咬咬嘴唇，终于还是说了出来，“我的电脑坏了，里面有些重要的资料需要急用。”<br/>“等我一小时可以吗，我可以早点下班。”Erik有些小心地问。<br/>“Erik…我不是…”<br/>“一会见，Charles。”这句就完全Erik式的强硬了起来。<br/>Charles叹息着把手机放下，然后开始紧张而期盼地收拾房间。</p><p> </p><p>这是Erik第二次来他的宿舍，第一次是Charles入校时那次，这里头没什么变化，连凌乱的程度都是，Charles觉得自己已经尽力了，他实在不擅长整理。<br/>Erik礼貌地没有怎么打量，他直奔主题地走向书桌，向Charles要了一点工具并把自己随身的那些小设备取出来，专业素养展露无遗。<br/>“修电脑真是校园男神具有的最性感的技能之一。”Raven如是说过，所以给Erik递了冰箱里仅剩的饮料后，除了看着他卷起针织衫的袖子以真的性感到无以复加的表情和动作修电脑并且胡思乱想以外，Charles真不知道还能做些别的什么。<br/>过了十分钟，拆下硬盘并用设备初步检测过的Erik对上Charles想移却又移不开的视线，“运气不错，没大问题，一刻钟就好。但别盯着我看，我会紧张的，Charles。”<br/>“我…那我去一趟便利店。”Charles说完就红着脸冲了出去。</p><p>他回来时Erik已经完工了，电脑重新开机停留在原有的桌面，Charles有些紧张地看了桌面一眼，他的整理技能点大概全点在了电脑方面，桌面上除了系统图标只有一个截图。而其实Charles整个电脑里并没有什么特别的隐私，当然他是比较羞于让正统的推理小说爱好者Erik知道他在从事这方面的业余写作，但那些文稿也都是加密的，至于浏览器收藏夹里的AO3，Erik大概并不知道也不会关心那是什么玩意。<br/>“我要回一趟工作室，Charles，刚才boss打来了电话。”Erik一边回应Charles的致谢一边收拾自己的东西。<br/>“一定要走吗？我本想请你吃饭…”<br/>“下一次。<b>你跑不掉的，Charles。</b>”Erik语带深意地微微笑着说，Charles被他的笑容及他暗绿的涌动莫名情愫的眼睛绑住，在他轻轻揽住自己时放松下来与他贴得更近。</p><p> </p><p>登上西彻斯特之星时，Charles先看了看Magneto的主页，显示他的最近登录已经在三天前，Charles略微有一点担心，似乎他从未有这么长时间不登录的情况发生。这时Beast的私信送达Charles专栏的提示音打断了思绪，他在私信的召唤下乖乖打开了作者群。<br/>“明天就聚会了，还是得提醒下你别忘了合刊的稿件。”<br/>“放心，我都准备好了。”<br/>接着其他人开始讨论明天聚会的具体事务，Charles有点心不在焉地看着不断往上跳的对话框，直到那些文字里出现了那个熟悉的ID。<br/>“我听说Magneto也在本市，其实可以邀他一起来。”来自Beast。<br/>“你是有多抖M，平时还没被他虐够啊。”<br/>“我倒是也挺想见见他，看他是不是真像只鲨鱼。”<br/>“应该早点邀请，现在太晚了，明天就聚会了。”<br/>“要不让教授去邀请看看？”<br/>“我…？”<br/>下面各人开始用“还会有谁？”的句式排队。<br/>以往的话，Charles一定会婉拒他们，但这次他也想见Magneto，他承认自己的自私和任性，他必须要见他，这并不是一个选择， Charles希望能借此找到心里真实的答案。 </p><p>回到网站上刷新页面的时候，Magneto的ID标识居然显示在线，就如他在那里等着Charles一般。<br/>Charles盯着那标识看了一会，用鼠标点出私信输入框，他输入两行字又删掉，再输入再删掉，终于抛开一切客套斡旋，连问他是否有空都省略，直截了当地把句子发送了出去。<br/>“如果我邀请你参加明天的本市作者聚会，你愿意去吗？”<br/>两分钟以后对方回复，“主办请你来问我的？”<br/>“是的，但我现在来邀请你的原因是我希望能见到你。”<br/>五分钟后对方回复，“好，告诉我时间和地址。”<br/>Charles发出相应信息后，Magneto下线了，这天一直到午夜，他也没有回复Charles之前的更新， Charles觉得这没什么大不了的。<br/>明天他们就能见面了。</p><p> </p><p>聚会的地点选在一家咖啡厅，Charles到得有些过于早了，他真的觉得自己无法再待在宿舍里。<br/>Charles询问店员后走进他们聚会包下来的区域，找了靠里头的沙发陷进去，他早来了一个多小时，在店员问他是不是要点些什么的时候犹豫片刻点了杏仁薄脆饼。Charles的心跳还是有点快，需要做些什么来转移注意力，所以他把AO3从浏览器里调了出来，点进自己账户里的Bookmark列表，找一篇连载的现代AU文来看。但十分钟过去Charles还停在那一章，他心烦意乱得什么也看不进去，放弃般地叹息一声后，还是进入了西彻斯特之星，意外地发现自己有新的私信。</p><p>那是Magneto凌晨发来的，没有任何文字的预览，Charles带着讶异点了进去，私信的页面空白了几秒，然后开始从上往下的加载图片。<br/>Charles想不出Magneto需要发什么图片给他，而当加载进度到了三分之一时，Charles已经彻底呆住了。<br/>那是一张用彩色铅笔绘制再扫描成电子文件的图画，技艺说不上高超但线条简洁笔触老练，Charles一眼看出就是自己那篇蒸朋冒险文的插图，同时能一眼看出的是，已经加载出两个主角的面部，非常明显的，是他和Erik。也许不够细腻，但在当事人的眼里真的已经足够像了。Charles几乎是抖着手指把页面拉下来些去看那个发信人的ID，M-A-G-N-E-T-O一个字母都没错。<br/>不等图片加载完毕，Charles就跳出飞快打开了手机通讯录，对比私信和通讯录里的号码后，Charles觉得全身无力，他的脑子和心里都一片混沌，被又冰凉又灼热的迷雾填满，其中夹杂着“不可能？”“怎么可能？”“为什么不可能？”这样嘈杂堆叠自相矛盾的声音。渐渐又有些画面和片段如光斑从那些厚重的白雾中穿梭闪耀出来，之后它们串联拼合在一起，一点点揭晓最终的答案。<br/>回到新私信的页面时，整张图片都加载完毕了，最下方还有手签的一组字母再次告诉Charles这幅图出自谁手，看得出服饰的部分有些匆忙和潦草，但两位主角互相倚靠背部的亲密姿势和虽然没有对视但默契十足的微笑表情已经足够生动鲜明。</p><p>Charles安静地低头看着自己掌心里的那幅图画，直到头顶突然出现的一小片阴影罩住了他，Charles缓慢地抬起头来，Erik Lehnsherr，或者说，Magneto正站在他面前，穿着皮衣和黑色的高领衫，比任何一次Charles所见的他还要英俊，并同等程度的可恶。<br/>“日安，教授。”他温柔地轻声说，接着蹲低身体再单膝跪在Charles的沙发旁，“对不起，Charles，但你跑不掉的。”<br/>Charles的眼泪用夺眶而出来形容也不为过，他觉得应该揍对方一拳，但回过神的时候他发现自己就像青春剧里的女主角一样在Erik绕上来的手臂里挣扎，然后把眼泪都蹭在他被高领衫覆着的颈窝里。</p><p>最后Erik把他整个圈进怀里让他坐上自己膝盖，安抚地轻吻他的额角和湿润的侧脸，Charles仍会不甘地挣动几下，直到被Erik再次投下的视线困住，接着他翕动睫毛慢慢闭上自己莹然欲滴的眼睛，接受Erik覆上他唇瓣的由轻触到深入的吻。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我错过了多少发现你就是你的机会。”他们完全不顾店员窥视的眼光仍然缠得紧紧的，Charles几乎被Erik塞进了自己的皮衣外套里。 <br/>Erik再吻他一下，“大概比我的机会多那么两次。”<br/>“但你还是先发现了。”Charles撅起嘴。<br/>Erik发出一声轻叹，“我原以为我设好了局，无论是Logan、Sean、Raven…Beast大概也算，虽然远比你故事里设置的那些布局拙劣，但真没想到这个局把我自己也网了进去。我真是足够笨了，直到昨天看到你的电脑桌面才醒悟过来。”<br/>“所以你跟我的感觉一样吗？以为自己爱上了两个人。”Charles的声音里仍是有淡淡的不安。<br/>Erik的手指在他发间里轻绕着，“有些丢脸的是，我把教授臆想成你有一段时间了，我知道这不公平，但我无法停止。即使那是一个完全不同的人，他也值得好的对待，但对于我，很大程度上是移情的效应。而越是明白自己的内心，就越让我难以相信事实真的如此完美。”<br/>Charles安静了一会，Erik忍不住低头看他，“吃自己的醋可不怎么明智。”<br/>Charles轻哼了一声作为回应，然后突然坐起身，“还有Raven？”<br/>“别紧张，你妹妹只透露了一条信息，<b>她说要追Charles的话，先给他画个图。</b>幸好这个我会一点。”<br/>Charles脸红了。Erik带着笑意看他，目光里全是宠爱。<br/>“当然还有一条，我一直记得，<b>要和Charles结婚的话，得会做甜品。</b>”Erik又放慢了语速继续。<br/>“你会吗？”静了一会儿以后Charles小声问，他的脸更红了。<br/>“你不是吃过曲奇了？”<br/>Charles震惊地抬头看，他的Erik真的什么都会，汹涌的爱意和幸福感在又一个吻落下时终于将他彻底淹没。<br/>“…我觉得我不是很想参加聚会了。”<br/>“就坚持两个小时，我会给你做烤布蕾的，就今天。”<br/>Charles再往他的外套里埋了一下，就两个小时。<br/>那好吧。</p><p> </p><p>“总觉得最近教授和Magneto巨巨有一种…怎么说，如胶似漆的感觉呢…”<br/>“对啊以前小论文都是隔天发的，现在当天就能发了呢”<br/>“而且总觉得语气变得…有点宠溺？”<br/>“而教授的回复分分钟撒娇起来呢…”<br/>“你们这么真情实感真的好吗…”<br/>“不要怪我没提醒你们，一入RPS深似海，从此良知是路人。”<br/>“圈地自萌，勿扰蒸煮。”<br/>——来自西彻斯特之星Professor X更新章节下方日常版聊的迷妹们</p><p> </p><p>一个月后，一个名为IAMNOBODY的新账户在AO3上日更完成了一篇Max/Francis的AU同人，讲述一个读者和一个作者的校园恋爱故事，这篇看起来并没有什么深度文笔也说不上多好的文获得了同期发布的同人里最高的Kudo数、评论数、并赢得了美妙的配图——现在圈子里画风设定基本统一了，更甚至，赢到了一个剪刀大手的MAD作品。</p><p>Raven得意地看着自己又有新邮件到达的邮箱页面，由于Kudo数的每日猛增，AO3甚至每天给她发三次推送邮件。</p><p>
  <b>You've Got Kudos！<br/>——为你写下的关于他和他的甜蜜故事和美好结局。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik到家时已经十点多，他挂好大衣把带回的包装盒放到餐桌上，走到主卧处轻推开门。<br/>Charles像只受惊的兔子猛地从枕头堆里竖起了毛茸茸的脑袋，瞪大惺忪的眼睛看了过来。Erik好笑地看着他，开始慢悠悠地卷袖子，“怎么不睡？还在等不解风情到整个情人节都在工作甚至忘记了这个日子的男朋友？”<br/>Charles用非常可爱的海獭式揉脸动作帮助自己保持清醒，并朝Erik翻了个白眼，“真想知道在周遭所有商贸类信息源狂轰滥炸般提醒推送整整一个月的状况下怎么做到忘记这个日子。”<br/>Erik耸一下肩，“这么说不是在等我？说真的，我有点失望。”<br/>Charles不为所动地举起他的pad，“所以，为了不让更多的人失望，比如说我的读者们，我还有86分钟赶稿时间，去浴室前请帮我带上门，如果能帮我带杯热茶进来，我会爱你一辈子的，Schatz。”</p><p>Erik咽下了到嘴边的话，把Charles已经准备在沙发椅上的睡衣拿好，乖乖带上门走回起居室。他在用语音把灯光调亮前原地站了一会，突然感到有那么一点惆怅，虽然从8年前的一开始，他们就不属于那种黏糊糊的恋爱脑情侣类型，但最近这两年Erik忙于把工作室升级为公司并向智能领域转型，而Charles在拿Ph.D的关键期还出版了一套小说，各自的忙碌使一些关键的纪念日都被简化甚至省略了。Erik当然不怀疑他们的感情，他能列举各种证据证明他们情比金坚而且火热依旧…emmm…更准确地说是愈加火热了。但特殊日子对生活的调剂作用也是不容忽视的。想到这里Erik忍不住有点怀念以前一过情人节、生日和其他纪念日就缠着自己要吃手制甜品的Charles，而现在，他为了一杯热茶就能供奉自己一辈子的爱，两人世界如果像对爱侣的特别诉求一样渐渐变得平淡，这可不是Erik想看到的。<br/>也许该在里头加点什么了。</p><p>Erik在浴缸里泡了十分钟就起身，披上睡衣走进厨房从冰箱和橱柜里取出食材，他抬眼看了看挂钟，开始磕破鸡蛋放进碗里。</p><p> </p><p>11点42分，码完字校完稿发完文也没等到热茶的Charles慢腾腾地从卧室里走出来，他把懒腰伸到一半就突然顿住，接着边抽鼻子边小跑冲向餐厅，Erik正在餐桌前把烤架上的曲奇夹到瓷碟里，看见Charles就向旁边努嘴：“你的茶，还有，优格慕斯，你最喜欢的那家。”<br/>Charles眨了两下眼，跑过去抱住男友的腰，“我最喜欢你。”说完用额头蹭Erik的肩膀，又抬头吻在他有点扎人的下颌上。<br/>Erik故作镇定地眯起眼，“我记得有人说过有茶喝就爱我一辈子，现在这代价不够了吧？”<br/>“给我一块。”Charles装作没听到，眼巴巴地看着他的动作。<br/>“不给。得放着凉一会，别浪费我的手艺。你可以先把慕斯吃了。”<br/>Charles不甘不愿地坐在桌前，嫌弃地瞥一眼包装盒，孩子气地把它推远一点，有Erik亲手做的甜品，他不想吃其他任何东西。<br/>Erik只好把茶倒给他，“赶完稿了？”<br/>“这次的稿子和新论文我昨天就交了，刚才只是在写个…小番外，毕竟每年都发的。”Charles咬着茶匙继续盯住瓷碟。<br/>“每年情人节都给读者写凶案番外，真是贴心啊教授。”Erik熟练而细致地往曲奇上挤焦糖酱。<br/>“今年写的不是凶案。”Charles小声说。<br/>转身去拿肉桂粉的Erik没听清，“什么？”<br/>“情杀案件不也挺应景的嘛？”Charles轻咳一声开始言及其他。<br/>“往往是动机牵强，最容易出bug的。”<br/>“大过节的！大魔王请放过我！”<br/>“好啊，我可以明天再看。”Erik把装满曲奇的瓷碟从餐桌挪到吧台，回厨房收拾食材和工具。</p><p>Charles欲言又止地再次咬住嘴里的茶匙，他看向挂钟，盯着秒针转了个圈，一点点把嘴撅起来，“今天就要过去了，既不看我写的……重要提示，也不让我吃曲奇，笨蛋Erik！”<br/>声音不算小，厨房里的Erik却没有回应。<br/>电话在这时响了起来，Charles烦躁地将其从睡衣兜里拽出来。<br/>是Raven。<br/>Charles皱着眉接起来，“你还好……”<br/>“还有五分钟！快看评论！！！！”<br/>“什……？？”<br/>“你刚更的番外啊啊啊啊啊！！！快去看啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>Charles直接挂断以免魔音继续穿耳，然后起身往卧室走。</p><p>他的心跳随着脚步越来越快，最后几乎是扑倒床上拿起pad打开西星上之前刚更新的番外章节页面。<br/>刷新过后，他往下滑动了十秒，心急地直接跳到了底部，因为只能看到一堆信息量匮乏的惊叹号只好又往上滑去，手指和视线飞速掠过各种字号字体加粗变斜的感叹拟声词后，Charles终于看到了他那位忠实的严格的连回复字体都显得格外不怒自威的十年老读者Magneto两分钟前的评论：</p><p>难得没在情人节写凶案，今天的更新还算是比较适合这个日子的氛围。<br/>我向作者提三个建议。<br/>第一，表白和求爱方面的信息解密，设计得简单轻松一点也许更好；<br/>第二，担心我工作太忙，可以直接跟我说；<br/>第三，<b>考虑一下和我结婚？</b><br/>答应的话就可以吃曲奇了。</p><p>
  <b>节日快乐。教授。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>